


Who are you?

by monicawoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 06-07 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The thing about Purgatory is- it has a purpose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The thing about Purgatory is- it has a purpose. A very specific purpose.

It isn't a sentence, like Hell. It isn't a reward like Heaven. It's where monsters go when they die, and for them it's the only place they can be themselves-- literally.

Most monsters don't feel at home until they die. It isn't because they don't like living-- they do. It's because _here_ , in Purgatory, they are what they are and they don't have to reconcile what they _are_ with what they're told they should be-- or what they _think_ they should be. There is no judgment. There is no persecution. There is no right and wrong, no good and evil. There is only nature in all its terrible beauty.

When the angel who would be King emptied Purgatory he didn't change its purpose. Nothing has that kind of power.

When the angel amuses himself by throwing two _mostly_ human brothers into Purgatory while they're still alive, he doesn't understand what he's really done. How can he?

Purgatory is truth. Purgatory is freedom. Purgatory welcomes the brothers and lets them be what they are in their hearts. It strips away their masks and they scream with fear and they scream with euphoria as they see each other, as they see _themselves_ , for the _first_ time.

The brothers sit across from each other and wait. They've died before-- many, many times-- and they're _always_ called back.

They've died many, many times before, and they always came back changed, they always came back missing pieces. This time though-- this time they haven't just changed, they've finally, finally understood. This time when they come back, they'll come back _whole_.


End file.
